A Happy Halloween
by wordonthestreet2006
Summary: Starsky gets really stuck into the spirit of Halloween LOL


A short story I wrote, especially for Halloween. ENJOY

A Happy Halloween...or not!

"Not again Starsky! It's bad enough I had to agree to the policeman's party but not you too."

"Aw come on Hutch, it'll be fun. 'sides Captain Dobey is going as a Christmas present, that's gotta be worth the trip"

"But Starsky, the police party I can understand. We're doing it for the kids at the hospice but why on earth would you want to hold a Halloween Party too? I mean it's for kids Starsk' not grown men."

"Hutch" Starsky looked at his partner, with a huge grin of expectation on his face. "You know you're gonna love it when you're there, coz you get to dress up as Captain Marvel"

How could Hutch refuse. It was the same every celebration. Easter, Halloween, Thankgiving, Christmas, same old Starsky, any excuse for a celebration. "Okay, okay" he agreed reluctantly.

"You mean you will, you'll come?" Starsky was elated.

"Yes Starsky I'll come and I'll put on my happiest Captain Marvel face just for you"

The week could not go quick enough. Everyday in the car, Starsky was talking about the party and the fun they would all have. Hutch was finally wishing that Halloween would come quickly, just so he would not have to hear Starsky talk about it anymore.

He was also bemused, although he would not admit it, to see what his Captain was going to look like dressed as a Christmas present. Firstly at the police party, in the afternoon, at the children's hospice, and then again in the evening, at Starsky's place. His Captain Marvel costume had been hired and he was going to collect it the afternoon of the parties. Starsky was being very secretive about his costume though, and hadn't shared with anyone what he was going to be. "Hey buddy" Hutch asked, "you decided what you gonna be yet?"

Starsky smiled and winked, "Ah my dear Mr Hutchinson, you're the detective you work it out!" he laughed.

Hutch didn't even want to begin to try and guess, knowing his partner it was going to be something completely outrageous and totally over the top. After all the guy has got to shine at his own party, Hutch thought.

Starsky had convinced Captain Dobey to let he and Hutch have the day off, so that he could make arrangements to get his party ready, whilst Hutch did his duty and went to see the children in the hospice. Starsky said he would meet him there, complete with his mysterious costume. Hutch wasn't happy. It was bad enough he was wearing his underwear outside his clothes, but the fact that he would be doing it, on his own, made his mood even worse.

Hutch had been with the children for almost and hour and he was trying his best to behave like Captain Marvel to all the children, but in the back of his mind he was seething with his partner for talking him into this. On top of that, Starsky hadn't shown yet and Hutch figured that was his plan all along. Another fifteen minutes buddy...you don't show...I'm outta here.

Hutch did manage to stay for another thirty five minutes and Starsky never did show. So Hutch, said his good byes, to all the children and staff, and decided to head over to his friend's apartment. Starsky's party was going to be starting in less than an hour and Hutch was still intrigued as to what his costume might be.

He arrived at Starsky's apartment and saw the Torino was outside. He grinned. All his bad mood vanishing as he thought of himself in his ridiculous costume and then what Starsky might be in his. Couple of tough cops we are he thought to himself, as he headed up the stairs.

He knocked on the door and waited.

And waited...

And waited...

No answer.

"Come on Starsky, I know you're in there!" he called not too loudly, as he didn't want to attract any attention from the neighbours. Not the way he was dressed. "Starsky open up, it's me, Hutch. Come on buddy, I know I'm early and you wanted your costume to be a surprise but I'll keep my eyes shut 'till the party starts if you want" Hutch grinned.

Still no answer...

Hutch was worried. Reaching above the door frame he retrieved a spare key. It was something they both did, although Hutch had started it. Starsky didn't aprove, at first, especially after Diana but Hutch had convinced him that it made sense, and that there were very few mad people out there.

He opened the door and there on his knees was Starsky. Fully conscious looking deeply embarrassed. "Starsk' why didn't you open the door? I thought something had happened. You had me worried buddy"

Starsky didn't move, or reply.

"What you doin' on the floor partner?" Hutch asked. "You gotta party to get ready, what you been doing all afternoon?"

It was only then that Hutch noticed Starsky's costume. He was dressed as Harry Houdini, complete with Straight Jacket.

And then the truth dawned on him...

Starsky had begun to get ready for the party. He had put on his outfit and got stuck.

And stuck he stayed, unable to move from a kneeling position on the floor until Hutch arrived. He hadn't even been able to make it to the telephone.

"Aw Starsk' here let me help you" Hutch said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Hutch I..." Starsky felt so foolish he couldn't continue.

"It's okay Starsky. I wont tell anyone if you wont" Hutch said, trying to free his friend from his bonds.

Eventually he did manage to free him and now all Starsky could do was whine. "Hutch now I got nothing to wear at my own party, what am I gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what Starsk' you go and hire something quick and I'll say here and get things ready. Your guests will be arriving soon."

"You sure Hutch, you'd do that for me?"

"Sure go on, I know how important this all is to you, go on go!" Hutch urged.

By the time Starsky arrived back, complete with vampire outfit, the party was in full swing. Hutch had done a good job and everyone seemed to be having a good time. There seemed to be plenty to laugh about as Starsky could hear various pockets of laughter coming form all around the room, Strangely it seemed to follow his partner. "So you should have seen him, on his knees stuck, yes stuck, utterly and completely stuck" Hutch was just telling Simmons, unaware that Starsky had come up behind him.He soon found out, when he heard a growl behind him. He turned to see Starsky hissing and growling at him, complete with vampires teeth.

The End.


End file.
